Tonight
by dreamerth3
Summary: AV: K ... Quem disse que o desejo não leva á loucura? OneShot Yaoi


**Para: **Pime-chan

Decidi escrever esta fiction para uma grande e boa amiga minha. Pensei em faze-la como prenda de aniversário mas quando descobri o dia do seu aniversário já tinha passado á séculos! **¬¬'** Então decidi fazer como um simples presente para ela e para lhe agradecer por todas as coisas maravilhosas que ela me mostrou e ensinou desde que nos conhecemos. Espero que lhe agrade o meu trabalho…

**Pime-chan: **Espero que me desculpes o atraso desta fiction, pois eu tinha dito que seria rápida a fazê-la e a posta-la…mas entretanto foram surgindo coisas mais pendentes e eu acabei por me esquecer…não na totalidade pois agora que tenho tempo comecei a fazê-la. Tipo para te ser sincera, pensei em fazer uma fiction de Naruto, com o Paring **Kakashi x Iruka,** mas após mais algum tempo em conversa contigo e de ler mais Fictions tuas, encontrei um outro Paring que me deu imenso que pensar. Espero que gostes e que me desculpes a demora da entrega. Tive esta ideia, num momento péssimo dos meus pensamentos mais profundos, mas isso deu-me a ideia da fiction então talvez não seja assim tão mau. Acho que já falei de mais né? Bom…indo para a fiction…

**Tonight**

**Sumário: **Quem disse que o desejo não leva á loucura? OneShot Yaoi

Tinha sido um combate maravilhoso. Justo e no fundo bastante intenso…não só na parte da competição, nem tão pouco de estar a competir com um amigo e colega de grupo… Com pena, mas não desiludido, Max apanhou o seu BeyBlade do chão e após dar os parabéns a Kai voltou para o seu lugar. Ouviu alguns desaforos de Rick, mas não deu muita importância ao assunto. Como ele sabia e pensava, tinha sido o melhor combate da vida dele e não ia ficar triste ou zangado com o amigo por ter perdido. Nem isso lhe tinha passado pela cabeça…

Sentou-se no banco onde estavam os restantes colegas de equipa e ficou á espera do combate seguinte, onde Rick ia lutar com Tala, um outro da equipa de Kai. Ficou a observar Kai discretamente. Sempre o mesmo…calmo, sossegado, silencioso, atento…lindo! Eram tantas as saudades dos momentos em que passavam todos juntos, principalmente daqueles em que ficavam ambos sozinhos numa conversa racional. Mas ele sabia e tinha consciência da escolha que tinha feito em competir nos **All Stars**, ele sabia o que fazia…e sabia que ia ser compreendido.

Viu o olhar de Kai em si, e ao aperceber-se que o olhava descaradamente desviou o seu olhar para se concentrar no combate que o seu colega ia iniciar em segundos. Sentiu-se corar e quase desabar ao ser apanhado por Kai numa situação como aquela. Não era nada de anormal, mas sabendo que não era um típico olhar, sentiu-se constrangido e envergonhado com isso.

Rick ganhou a Tala em pouco tempo e da pior forma que o outro poderia querer, o que fez com que o combate seguinte fosse com Kai, perguntava-se como iria ser as coisas agora? Sabia bem como era o amigo e sabia também que Kai tinha pouca paciência para exibições idiotas. Teve pena do que pensara, mas Rick ia perder num instante, pois pelo pouco que conhecia do seu novo companheiro, pode concluir que em momentos daqueles, ele não era de pensar muito antes de agir, o que fazia com que perdesse pontos e naquele caso…o combate.

Antes de Kai agarrar o seu BeyBlade e voltar ao lugar, lançou-lhe um olhar que o fez gelar por inteiro. Não era o olhar de desprezo típico de Kai…era algo mais…chamativo, que Max não compreendeu, mas que sentira algo no peito, isso era uma certeza. Olhou confuso para o amigo e ele apenas lhe deu um discreto sorriso. Aquele sorriso convencido. Não percebeu o porquê. Talvez por ter mostrado a sua superioridade ao ter ganho ao seu colega? Pois…devia ser isso, visto que fora a equipa dele que passara.

Depois de algum tempo em equipa, Max avisou que voltaria mais cedo para o seu quarto no hotel. Era o local onde estavam hospedados todos os jogadores do campeonato, um lugar apenas reservado para o momento, e sem desejar cruzar-se com ninguém, correu o mais depressa possível para o seu quarto. Estava a dar em maluco! Aquele olhar e aquele sorriso de Kai não tinham sido normais e ele estava a preocupar-se demais com isso. Após duas horas fechado no quarto, deparou-se com a hora do jantar. Não se atreveu a chamar ninguém para descerem pois deveriam estar todos distantes e a pensar na batalha perdida…então desceu sozinho, arranjando-se com alguma coisa pelo refeitório.

Jantou e ficou algum tempo a olhar o recinto da piscina do Hotel. Esta estava vazia pois o horário não permitia banhos nocturnos, mas haviam algumas pessoas no recinto a olhar o céu. Ele apenas se ficou por olhar pelo vidro que dava acesso á sala de convívio. Esta estava vazia e silenciosa. Ali estava uma óptima oportunidade para ele descansar em sossego, e tentar um algum tempo tirar aqueles pensamentos de Kai da cabeça. Mas era impossível evitar mais, a saudade e outra coisa mais forte não permitiam. Levou as mãos á cabeça e fechou os olhos com força…só podia estar doido! DOIDO!

Vendo as horas a passar e nada a acontecer, Max levantou-se dos sofás da sala e voltou até ao elevador, onde por ironia do destino, ou não, se cruzou com Kai, que acabava de voltar do refeitório sozinho. Não soube como agir naquele momento, mas alguma coisa teria que dizer…não ia simplesmente subir no mesmo elevador que ele e não dizer algo sequer…

- Oi… – disse sem saber mesmo o que poderia dizer naquela altura.

- Oi. – Disse Kai na sua forma habitual. Ok, já tinha dito alguma coisa…já não era mau de todo.

O elevador chegou e sem mais ninguém para entrar, ambos entraram e viram as portas fecharem-se. Kai apertou o botão que indicava a subida do elevador para o oitavo andar, e quando Max ia carregar no quinto botão o colega colocou-se á frente do interruptor impedindo-o de carregar. O loiro admirou-se com o gesto e ficou a olhar pasmo para Kai.

- Kai o meu quarto é no…

- Eu sei…

- Então deixa-me carregar ou o elevador só vai parar no oitavo… – pediu ainda sem perceber.

- É esse o objectivo. – Disse Kai com o mesmo sorriso de antes.

- Mas…? – Onde queria Kai chegar com aquilo? E porque é que ele estava a sorrir daquela maneira novamente? O que haveria então de especial no oitavo andar? Agr! Só confusão na sua cabeça…e para piorar o facto de estar fechado num elevador tão apertado com Kai era de o deixar maluco.

Os andares iam passando e sem saber porque era como se o elevador andasse mais devagar do que o normal. Seria só impressão sua? Só podia… Kai mantinha-se encostado ao interruptor e fitava Max descaradamente, assim como o loiro fizera no estadium. Isso fez o sangue do loiro ferver e o seu coração quase saltar-lhe pela boca, mas não se ia desmanchar ali…

- Passa-se alguma coisa Kai? – Perguntou procurando uma forma de se acalmar.

- Nada…eu apenas…estava a ver como és fofo. – Kai dissera aquilo com um sorriso devil no rosto e Max quase sentiu as pernas desabarem. FOFO?

- Er… - o elevador parou no momento em que o loiro ia falar, e quando as portas se abriram, Kai saiu. Max não conseguia dar um passo até ouvir Kai chamar por si.

- Ficas ai parado ou vais sair? – Max saiu e seguiu Kai.

- Onde vamos? – Perguntou enquanto seguia o amigo. Aqueles corredores eram todos idênticos, e parecia-lhe que estava a caminho do seu quarto.

- Conhecer o meu quarto… – disse o outro parando frente a uma porta e com um cartão electrónico, abrindo-a.

Max entrou assim que o outro o convidou, na verdade os quartos não eram muito diferentes uns dos outros. Kai entrou para a casa de banho enquanto Max se dirigiu á varanda. A vista era a mesma que do que o seu quarto, embora desse para ver mais do que a sua, pois estava num oitavo andar. O céu estava bonito, e a lua também, ver dali aquele luar era magnífico. Um momento muito bonito.

- Gostas? – Um sussurro excitante, uma voz obvia…no seu ouvido e uma respiração calma no seu pescoço, fê-lo estremecer e virar-se de imediato.

- S-sim…é muito bonito. – Disse atrapalhado, por sentir Kai ali colado ao seu corpo. – Do meu quarto não dá para ver assim tão…assim com tantos pormenores…

Kai aproximara-se mais de si e dera-lhe um beijo simples no pescoço, fazendo-o arrepiar-se e fechar os olhos. No entanto não se desviou, o que para Kai foi um sinal de que podia avançar. Mas perguntava-se o que era aquilo? O que estavam aqueles dois a fazer na varanda do quarto de Kai? O que se tinha passado com o amigo? Aquilo era normal? Mas era…tão bom…!

- Kai…isto é… uma…louc…

- Max, falas de mais. – Disse Kai impedindo o outro de continuar, dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios. O loiro retribuiu com prazer mas continuando a pensar que aquilo era de certo uma loucura…e que loucura!

Foi puxado por Kai até dentro do quarto, entre beijos e gestos furiosos. Nunca na sua vida, imaginara um momento daqueles, principalmente com Kai…o mais anti-social que tinha conhecido em toda a sua vida. Mas começara a perceber que aquele não era o Kai que ele conhecia…ou pelo menos aquela não era a faceta habitual dele. O que lhe permitiu sorrir. Deitou-se na cama de casal do quarto e puxou Kai para cima de sí. O mais velho sorriu novamente e suavemente beijou o pescoço do loiro. Aos poucos ia-lhe retirando a camisa, gesto esse que Max imitava, beijando-lhe o peito e puxando-o para mais perto de sí. Era de certo uma GRANDE loucura…mas ele não ia conseguir parar…não ia conseguir mesmo…

Uma loucura cheia de prazer sedução. Kai viu o corpo perfeito do seu "pequeno" Max, e o su rosto corado por estar sendo observado. Não podia deixar de reparar no belo corpo de Kai…imagina-lo sem aquelas roupas nunca fora o seu passatempo, mas que aquela visão era boa, isso ele não podia negar. Sentiu Kai iniciar a penetração e gemeu baixinho, sentindo os olhos lacrimejar, mas deixou-se levar. Nada melhor do que Kai para lhe tirar a virgindade…num momento tão…delicioso.

- K-kai…

- Shhh…tem calma…isto já passa… – disse Kai sabendo do que o outro se queixava. Limpando-lhe as lágrimas com a língua.

Não souberam ao certo quantas horas tinham ficado naquilo, mas só pararam realmente quando o cansaço ordenou. Max adormeceu no peito de Kai, que após minutos a massajar o cabelo do loiro, adormeceu abraçado a ele. Estava feliz e satisfeito…nunca pensou que Max fosse tão puro e inocente num momento como aquele.

-----

Max despertou cedo na manhã seguinte. Viu que Kai ainda dormia profundamente e aproveitou para tomar um duche rápido. Vestiu-se e com um último olhar para o seu amado, deixou o quarto, dirigindo-se ao seu, onde se deitou na sua cama a relembrar-se de cada pormenor da noite anterior. Não tinha sido um sonho, e sim a mais pura das realidades. Tinha feito uma loucura tremenda, da qual não se arrependia nem um pouco. Mas não sabia como encarar Kai, então saiu antes mesmo do outro acordar.

Vestiu outra roupa e desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Tinha o estômago vazio e os músculos cansados…o que precisaria agora era mesmo de se alimentar para recuperar energias, pois iria viajar muito em breve para o Egipto…

**

* * *

N/a:** OneShot Kai/Max, especialmente para a minha amiga Pime. Espero que tenhas gostado! Peço mil desculpas por ser tão pequenina, mas pronto… numa próxima eu prometo que farei melhor, sim? Beijos 


End file.
